theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
Him
'''Him '''is the most evil of all the others and the main antagonist of The Powerpuff Girls Z. He was one of several characters who originated from The Powerpuff Girls. Appearance Him is similar to the original. He wears long white, black and red stockings with high heel shoes, and a red dress with a medium ribbon heart on it. He also has jester hat (red) and claws for hands. And his eyes are green, but sometimes tend to be red (When he is angry). He wears pink make-up above his eyes and has a blue heart-shaped belt. He has the skin color of a white-yellow human, making him look a little bit less demonic from his original counter part and more like an evil jester. History Him is a demon saved, nothing more and nothing less than chaos itself. His biggest weakness is the cold. In ancient times, Him was dedicated to bring about the destruction of a small town in 18th century japan, however, was defeated by the Good Enough Girls x who took advantage of Him's weakness (cold) to lock him up and take part of their evil and save the town. This led to him being in the cold for thousands of years. In present times, when Ken aimed his test to see if the Z-rays work in order to destroy the iceberg, it caused the Z-Rays to be scattered all around American New Townsville, and consequently, over producing and giving birth to the many villains in the city. And a black Z lightning struck Him in the prison where he lived and woke him. It is also known that he released a strange dust that was responsible for producing some villains. Him's first appearance was in Pastry Puff Panic. Although he is only seen at the end of the episode through voice, when he awoke he had released his black dust particles. Power and Abilities Him is an extremely powerful being. Because he is so powerful, he is capable of controlling all Black Z Ray Auras as shown in Him's Big Plan. *Tornado - He has the same tornado move as Buttercup but more powerful. *Fly/Flight - he has the ability to fly, like the Powerpuff and Good Enough Girls. *Hypnosis - as shown in Return of Him, he is capable of hypnotising people into doing what he wants. He is also shown to be doing it towards the monsters in Him's Big Plan. *Black particles-He can release them from his claws. These particles have the power to turn inanimate objects evil. Trivia *Him is the only character in the whole show to smile all the time (unless he gets angry). *Unlike the original Powerpuff Girls, he used to have a different color palette. Gallery HIM (6).jpg|Him and his Black Z-rays HIM (2).png HIM (3).jpg HIM (447).jpg|Him's Body HIM (503).jpg HIM (218).jpg 1258268 1375530086053 full.jpg HIM (74).jpg beta.png|Him's early design HIM (493).jpg HIM (42).jpg HIM (521).jpg HIM (523).jpg HIM (210).jpg HIM (75).jpg HIM (122).jpg HIM (283).jpg HIM (284).jpg HIM (500).jpg HIM (498).jpg HIM (496).jpg|PPGZ Colletor's Edition Volume .12 Him. HIM (494).jpg HIM (495).jpg HIM (497).jpg HIM (499).jpg HIM (502).jpg HIM (501).jpg HIM (504).jpg HIM .jpg|Scariest of all monsters, feared amongst all who encounter him. HIM poses the biggest threat to PPGZ! HIM (505).jpg HIM (398).jpg HIM (402).jpg HIM (469).jpg HIM (527).gif HIM (528).gif HIM (529).gif HIM (530).gif HIM (531).gif HIM (532).gif HIM (533).gif HIM (534).gif HIM (535).gif HIM (536).gif HIM (537).gif HIM (538).gif HIM (539).gif HIM (540).gif HIM (541).gif HIM (542).gif HIM (543).gif Characters Males Villains Category:Main Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Featured Category:Devil Category:Immortal Category:Monarch Category:Butter zella Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Characters affected by Black Z Rays Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Summoners Category:Destroyers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Monster Master Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppresors Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Perverts Category:Tyrants Category:Evil vs Evil Category:On and Off Category:Vengeful Category:Paranormal Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychics Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deal Makers Category:Slaver Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Magic Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Genderless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Internet Villains Category:Rouges Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Webcomic villain